


How to Be a Canadian

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Get a big hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be a Canadian

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/) for a strangely uncritical beta. (I think the Charade thing may have broken her brain a little.)

**How to be a Canadian in five steps.**

1\. Get a big hat. _I think that's more a feature particular to the RCMP_. Don't care. I want a hat. _Understood._

2\. Lick electrical sockets. _One time. I don't make a habit of it._ Twice. There was that one for the kidnapping case last week. _Strictly speaking, that was a light switch._ Close enough. _If you're going to do this, you should at least strive for accuracy._

3\. Jump off perfectly good buildings. _Really, Ray, it isn't as if I didn't have a reason._ Shut up. It's my list. _Of course._

4\. Contradict everything your partner says. _I do not._ Yes you do. _Only when you're mistaken._ All the time. You can't help it. _You're being ridiculous._ This is exactly what I'm talking about! _It is not._

5\. Always get the last word. _Now, honestly. That's just not true._ Oh yeah? _Yes._ You can't do it. You can't let me get the last word in. _I most certainly can._ Bet you can't. _I don't bet._ Wasn't talking about money. _Oh. Well, in that case._ I am so going to win this bet. _You are not._

5 1/2. Lick other things. _Agreed._


End file.
